A prior art paper feeding device utilizes paper being held between a platen and a pinch roller which is guided by a paper bail roller in a direction to be discharged from the platen. In a paper feeding means of this prior art type, when paper is manually inserted between the platen and a printing station, a paper bail roller must be manually moved towards and away from the platen. This is a troublesome operation particularly when cut-sheet paper is used and the paper bail roller must be manually moved from the platen and to the platen for each paper sheet.